


AirStream

by Talonwillow (TalonWillow)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, Evil Author Day, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Random Prompts, Room of Requirement, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/pseuds/Talonwillow
Summary: Evil Author Day 2021Read at your own risk. This is a fic based on a series of random-ass prompts from the deprived mind of two kindred souls. Because of the randomness of the prompts, this will be partially Crack-fic with a huge side of Fluff and a healthy dose of smut.Bon-Appetit.Non-beta'd and hardly passed the stream of consciousness writing phase so please be kind.
Relationships: Cormac McLaggen/Hannah Abbot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Evil Author Musings





	AirStream

**Author's Note:**

> Evil Author Day 2021
> 
> Read at your own risk. This is a fic based on a series of random-ass prompts from the deprived mind of two kindred souls. Because of the randomness of the prompts, this will be partially Crack-fic with a huge side of Fluff and a healthy dose of smut. 
> 
> Bon-Appetit.
> 
> Non-beta'd and hardly passed the stream of consciousness writing phase so please be kind.

“I will never be able to enjoy the taste of chocolate frogs again.” Neville Longbottom proclaimed throughout the great hall as he heaved into the cauldron that hovered before him as he and his adoring fangirls started their way to the hospital wing. 

Hannah Abbott’s face burned into a violent shade of Fuschia as all eyes settled onto her and the object of Neville's revulsion. Her new pet toad that her father had sent her from the states. With Gordy's smaller size, darker back and legs, and his generally lazy countenance, it really was no wonder Neville had mistaken him for a chocolate frog. 

She did feel bad for him, she really did. But she felt worse for Gordy. He had just been minding his own business and the next thing he knows he’s inside a man’s mouth. Poor lamb, Hannah thought as she petted his smooth hide, earning a “croak” in reply. As she looked around, she was able to see that not all, but most all the eyes were off her and her familiar and back on their Brunswick stews. 

She hadn’t planned on coming back this year, but when McGonagal had written to her saying that she would be required to sit for her 7th-year NEWTS, having missed most of last year and the year before due to… issues. Well, she couldn’t say no, now could she. It helped that there was a shiny yellow prefects badge added in with her letter as well. She would have much rather joined her father on his caravaning adventure through the USA, but she needed to finish her education if she were to get a career in anything. 

The first day's feat was over and done, the sorting ceremony finished and her prefect duty of showing all the little badgers their dorms was finished. Now it was time for Her to finally see her little home away from home. 

Due to the damage sustained to the castle last year from the battle, living quarters were in short supply. With several 7th-year students returning just to study and sit for their NEWTS, headmistress Mcgonnagal had made arrangements for the room of requirement to be made into a communal living area for the dozen returning students. Due to the nature of the room, each individual student could request their own room to look like whatever they wished it too, within reason of course. And send it in ahead of time to allow the room to accommodate. Hannah, wishing she could have been in the caravan with her dad, had opted to have her room look like the inside of the old Airstream they had spent the last couple of years as a family restoring. 

After entering the Room of requirement, after walking the required 3 times in front of the picture of the trolls doing ballet, she was greeted by an interesting sight. 7th and 8th-year students from all different houses already making themselves at home in the large common area. The Slytherins who had returned; Blaise and Pansy, were over at a table playing what looked like strip poker if Pansy lacked shirts’ were any indication with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley the two Gryffindor Girls were in the kitchenette arguing over what sounded like who was going to go over and ask if they could join the poker game. 

Luna Lovegood was standing on an end table looking up into the light in a pair of men’s pajamas and smelled like a strange herb, not one that came from the greenhouses down below. 

She saw Neville walk into the common room and steal a glance at her and Gordy on her shoulder before he turned a shade of green and made a run for the communal bathrooms.

With a groan of annoyance, she started towards the private bedrooms, to find her own. As everyone else was already in their comfortable nightclothes, she saw no need to be the only one still in uniform. 

She looked at the door exteriors to try to locate hers. An Airstream, metal door should be easy to find. She walked past a round door that resembled one a hobbit would live in, next she saw a Jet black door, with smoke coming out the bottom and a creepy skull on the front with a whip hanging from its jaw. Next, she saw a Stained glass, almost see-through door that looked almost identical to the one in the library, She only needed one guess on who’s that was ( Cough, cough Grangers).    
  


There it was, her metal airstream 500 door, with a little window next to it. And even a little firebolt 2000 broom sticker on the outside. Hannah furrowed her eyebrow. Hm, that's interesting, the room must have factored that in for her, she didn’t request that. Oh well, she was a quidditch fan as much as the next person. She opened the door to her room and walked inside, she could not wait to get out of her uniform and her god-awful shoes. She took a look around her perfect living quarters. As she removed her robe and started to undo her oxford top, she saw her perfect little love seat that folds out into a full bed, and a cute little kitchenette with a tiny little refrigerator and a kettle for tea. There was a perfect little storage area for her clothes she noticed as she went to hang her robe up. Clad in just her bra and her skirt, she opened the tiny wardrobe to see it already had a robe inside it- a Gryffindor robe. 

“What the-,” Hannah said out loud, as she turned the corner of her little airstream into the micro bathroom to find a nude man, with his thick manhood in hand. 

She quickly went to cover her bra-covered breast with her hand, “Who are you, what are you doing in my caravan?” 

The man, who she thought looked like Cormac McClaggan, but she really couldn’t be sure because she couldn't take his eyes off his impressive cock that was full and filled his hand so nicely just grinned up at her. After what felt like hours, but was probably only seconds he walked up to Hannah and with a prize-worthy smile reached past Hannah, brushing her skin softly in the process, to grab the towel hanging from the door in the minuscule room. Finally turning a tinge of pink, he took a deep breath and turned around to wrap the towel around his lean angled hips and tight bum. He then turned back around and tousled his wet hair. 

She took in her surroundings trying to look anywhere but at his chiseled abs and the happy little hairs that led down….there was steam on the little mirror and it smelled like cedar, bergamot, and mint. Hannah took in a deep breath to steady herself, He obviously had just gotten out of the shower. Her shower.

Hannah shook her head fast and threw her hands in the air, as far up as they would go at least. 

“Why are you in my shower?” She kept her eyes pinched closed lest she gets distracted. 

“Why am I in your shower?” Cormac repeated her question back,” Um, why are you in my room, I mean. I am not complaining, I just never knew you wanted me like that Abbot. I mean I expected it, eventually…” 

“Eww, Gross,” Hannah exclaimed as she covered her face in shame. As if she would be attracted to Cormac McClaggon. She spread her two digits to peak through seeing his fit body beneath the sweaty steam before shaking her head again reminding her that Cormac had quite a reputation as a womanizer. “ Cormac, Like I would ever be interested in you.” 

Hannah, your nipples say differently love.” Hannah could hear the smugness in his words. 

“ She dropped her hands from her eyes, thinking they must be obstructing her hearing. “ My what…” Realization dawned on her that she was still only in a bra and not much else. She rushed her hands back to cross over her chest and muttered an “it’s cold that's all.” then heard him laughing as she looked down at his towel-covered waist to see the bulge that showed the lie in her words. 

“Um, not that I am not thoroughly loving this conversation, but I do have to ask Hannah, Um… Why are you in my room ?” 

Hannah shook her head at his audacity. “Cormac, why are You in MY room?” 

Cormac started towards her, which took Hannah by surprise before he placed his hands gently on her naked waist and pushed her to the side to pass by her. He opened the small wardrobe that held the Gryffindor robe inside it. 

Imprinted inside the door, was written his name as well as his Quidditch stats. She looked around the small trailer-like room. There was a Gryffindor colored Duvet covering the pullout bed, and posters already on the wall of various quidditch stars, and even a moving poster of an anime Witch from Japan. 

He brushed his head close to hers as he stage-whispered in her ear, causing an electric thrill to shoot through her once again, “Your trailer is 2 doors down.” 

She was not in her trailer. 

She closed her eyes, letting embarrassment run through her.”How is it we both just happened to ask the Room of Requirement to assign us an Airstream trailer?” She spoke through gritted teeth.

Cormac had put a pair of very, very low slung pajamas on and had vaulted himself onto his pullout couch and was throwing a small muggle ball up and down in the air. Looking like a Greek god on his throne. 

  
  


I actually said I wanted a Heavy metal room. You know like old-school black sabbath and the like. Well, it must’ve misinterpreted me, It’ll work though. I like small spaces anyways.” He smirked at her which just made her blush involuntarily.


End file.
